1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a temperature monitoring circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
During operation of a computer, heat is generated by some of the components and systems, such as the central processing unit and the data storage systems, of the computer. High-speed processing by the data storage systems results in a correspondingly high amount of heat. Thus, cooling of the data storage systems is an important consideration in designing the computer.